Computer systems and networks have facilitated the tasks of buying, selling and transferring goods. For example, global computer networks, such as the Internet, have allowed purchasers to relatively quickly and efficiently seek and purchase goods online. Similarly, global computer networks provide an efficient and cost-effective medium for sellers to advertise, offer, provide, and sell their goods. Electronic commerce companies provide buyers and sellers with online services and the infrastructure to accept orders of goods from remote purchasers, to perform the financial transactions necessary to confirm and complete the sale of goods, to ship or distribute the goods to remote purchasers, and to perform other related logistics. For these reasons, sellers actively use the Internet to offer, sell and distribute a wide variety of goods to take advantage of the many benefits provided by the Internet and electronic commerce.
One example of a market for goods within the realm of electronic commerce is the online ticket market. StubHub provides a network-based system which implements an online ticket marketplace for buyers and sellers of tickets for live events such as sports, concerts, theater, and other entertainment events. The StubHub online ticket marketplace enables legitimate, convenient, reliable, and secure transactions at fair market value and provides ticket fulfillment services, even for “sold out” events. Accordingly, the StubHub online ticket marketplace provides benefits for fans who wish to buy, sell or otherwise transfer tickets as well as for teams, artists, and venues.